Heavens Demon
by Setsuna's cas
Summary: Setsuna and Jade are convicted of a crime and sent to a school for criminals. that is where they meet Naruto and the gang on a wild ride of life, music and happiness. YAOI ITAKAKA, OC OOCespecially Sasuke and Itachi Have fun! Chapter 3 now up. ON HOLD..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

A girl walked down the street, shivering slightly from the cold. Her long black hair came to her waist and was held in a low ponytail. She had a somewhat shapely body with a loose t-shirt that was too big for her and a pair of pants that barely stayed on her hips. She wasn't really tall, but wasn't short either. Her brown eyes were dull and rarely held any color in them. She wore a Sweat shirt around her waist.

She walked towards a tall grey building to see a girl at the gate. This girl had short brown hair that came to her shoulders. She was pale and looked as if she hadn't seen light in a few years. She had light brown eyes and down the middle it looked like it had a yellow streak. It was only there for a minute, but it was there. She had a short skirt on and a tube top. She wasn't small either. The girl had the ultimate boobs and butt and had a skinny torso, making problems with the male species.

"Setsuna, you're early for once. What a surprise," The first girl snorted out, rolling her eyes. The girl named Setsuna, smiled lightly.

"You're late. I'm on time. Get it right," The girl snorted. The first girl looked at the building.

"We won't be here long, Jade. Only a year and then we are outta here," Setsuna said, also, looking at the building. The girl named Jade just looked at Setsuna and frowned.

"Rough night?" Jade asked, looking at the girl.

"Yeah, Orochimaru chased me around for a while before I got away. That's why I was here. I hated it," Jade saw the sparkle in Setsuna's eye die out for a second, before reappearing.

"So, you ready to go in?" Setsuna asked Jade, as the gate opened. Jade nodded and both entered quietly. Jade was surprised by the color of the school on the inside. Instead of being a dull grey like it was on the outside, It was painted and had many pieces of artwork done on the inside. The building was huge. Upon entering the building you had to up a flight of steps to get to the office. Jade and Setsuna didn't know that, instead opting to go down stairs.

Upon hitting the last step of the flight of steps, they could hear yelling from inside. Walking to a somewhat open door, Setsuna flinched as she heard to males yelling at the top of their lungs.

"What do you think you were doing? Pulling knife on another student?! Have you lost your ever loving mind?!?!" The first man yelled. Shuffling could be heard before the second voice responded.

"I was trying to stop myself from getting raped by one of those fucking bastards!" The second voice growled more than yelled this time.

"Don't worry about it, Kakashi-sensei. I'll make this young one gets everything he deserves," a more sickening sweet voice said eagerly. Jade pushed the door open to reveal three men in the room. One was short, with blonde hair and light blue eyes. He had a very muscular body with a t-shirt on and baggy pants to show it.

The second was tall with clothing covering every single part of his body except one of his light blue eyes. He had silver hair that defied the laws of gravity.

The last was somewhat shorter than the second on yet taller than the first. He had sunglasses and had a black suit on. He was carrying a little clipboard.

"Who are you?" The silver haired man asked, as calmly as he could, but the growl could still be heard.

"I'm Setsuna Hikari. And this is my friend Jade." Setsuna responded back calmly. Kakashi looked at her before replying,

"What do you want?" He growled again. Jade sighed and rolled her eyes before saying,

"We got lost, OK? I'm sorry if we interrupted your little conversation, but we need some help." Setsuna stood besides Jade trying not to laugh her butt off. Kakashi glared at Setsuna and Jade.

"Now, will someone please show us where the office is?" Jade growled at the men in the room. Kakashi walked toward them and paused right in front of them.

"I'll take you." He said turning the girls toward the door. He shoved them out the door. The Blonde sighed in relief.

"I'm not done with you, yet. I'll be back", Kakashi said popping back up out of nowhere, causing the boy to jump. The other man watched in wonder as the boy sat down.

'Who were those girls?' He thought.

On their way to the office, Jade and Setsuna had stayed absolutely silent the whole way there. It wasn't until they stood outside the office that someone said something.

"Thank you for showing us where the office is. We really appreciate it," Setsuna said, smiling lightly. Kakashi looked at her and stared.

"How is it that a girl like you is going to a school for criminals?" Kakashi asked, never noticing the principal come out.

"Why don't you come in and find out?" The woman asked, turning back around and going inside the office. Kakashi nodded and entered right after Setsuna and Jade. Standing at her desk, she picked up a folder.

"Jade Ookami, has been in Juvenile four times. The first time for drug possession, was taken off sentence for false accusations. The second time for pulling a knife on another kid. She was sentenced a year. The third time was for stealing a car. She was sentenced to 2 years. The fourth time was for breaking out of Juvenile. She was sentenced to another year there." Jade snorted. They still never even know half of the things she has gotten away with. "Jade was sentenced here because she robbed a bank and her choice was Juvenile or Here." Jade rolled her eyes and growled out,

"I didn't have any choice. Those guards are perverts."

"Anyways, On to miss innocent. Setsuna Hikari, the one with the most vigorous record, has been in Jail three times. She has been to Juvenile seven times, and been sent to boot camp," Kakashi's eye widen in shock. The girl, who had just been shy, was such a bad person, "Out of those eleven things, 9 of them have been breaking and entering. One of the two that wasn't was violating someone else's property. The other one was for Prostitution," Setsuna sighed heavily, as all eyes were on her.

"I had my reasons at that time", She said to the others. Jade leaned back.

"Just like Jade, She robbed a bank and had the choice." Kakashi stared at Setsuna a minute, before looking at Jade.

"That's the worst record I've heard yet. I have seen some bad ones," The woman said, looking at Setsuna.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jade snarled, ready to attack.

"I'm Tsunade-sama. And you best learn to respect me." The woman snarled back. Jade rolled her eyes, not taking a thing she said in stride.

"Umm, Tsunade-sama, Can we have our schedules?" Setsuna asked, fiddling with her fingers. Tsunade stared at her. If she had met this girl on the street, Tsunade would have never guessed that this girl was a criminal. A good one at that. Tsunade nodded, shoving a two pieces of Paper out. Jade snatched the paper from Tsunade and handed on of them to Setsuna.

"Ummm…. Who is Gai?" Setsuna looking at her paper. Her schedule went as so:

8:30- 9:30 Gai Gyms

9:35- 10:35 Kurenai Science

10:40- 11:40 Itachi Japanese

11:45- 12:45 Orochimaru Chemistry

12:50- 1:50 Anko Lunch

1:55- 2:55 Kakashi Art/ Special

Setsuna shivered when she recognized a familiar name on the paper. Jade noticed and looked at her paper, which was the same, recognizing quite a few names.

"Setsuna, Itachi works here", Jade said gleefully. Setsuna looked at the girl next to her, never recognizing anyone, but Orochimaru.

"Who is Itachi again?" Setsuna asked, looking at the name but not recognizing it.

"Setsuna?! Sharingan Itachi. The same man who first gave you a home after you got kicked out?!" Jade said, hysterically. Setsuna still looked confused, even though dawn was rising across her face.

"Aniki? No way. I haven't seen him since he started school so he could become a teacher." Setsuna said in awe. The elder in the room watched the actions between the two. Neither could see a criminal in the two, and that was what scared the two.

"Will someone show us where this Gai- man is?" Jade asked, waving her hand in front of the elders.

"I'll show you. It is on my way back to my class", Kakashi said, an evil grin crossing his face.

So, they walked to the classroom. Only this time, Jade and Setsuna talked in hushed voice. Leaving Kakashi to wonder what they are talking about. They made it to the class a minute later, Kakashi leading them in to the gymnasium. All the students looked at them, but kept on doing what they were doing. A man in a green suit appeared in front of them.

"Who is the new fire that burns brightly in my class?" The man said, doing a dramatic pose. Kakashi and Jade sweat dropped. Setsuna smiled lightly and said, "I am Setsuna Hikari. My partner is Jade Ookami. It is a pleasure to meet you…" Setsuna paused not knowing the mans name.

"I am Gai Might. You can call me Gai- Sensei." Setsuna nodded looking at the Gym. '_Marion's not as good as this Gym'_ Setsuna thought while she looked around.

Kakashi walked out of the room, leaving Setsuna and Jade to their torture. Gai introduced them to the class, causing the gangs to start to talk.

"Today, class we will begin with", big flash and smile "Soccer." Setsuna jumped up and down, clapping her hands as he said her favorite sport. The rest of the class groaned, and mumbled.

"Now, I will create the teams. I want this weeks captains to walk in front of the class", Gai said, with much enthusiasm.

A boy with long black hair that was held in a low ponytail, and lilac eyes, walked towards the front. In front of him, a girl with pink hair and a scort on also came to the front.

"Start naming the flame of life out." The boy began first.

"Lee" Then the girl.

"Ino"

And this went on until their were three. Jade, Setsuna and a boy with a ponytail that had hair sticking up. The boy looked at the other boy.

"Shikimaru." The boy called out. The other boy sighed, and said something about this being so troublesome.

The girl glared and pointed to Jade.

"You", She said, not too happy. Jade growled, not liking this girls tone.

The boy looked at Setsuna. He did not look too happy either.

"Do not call me 'you'. I will not be as nice as Jade", Setsuna said, walking over to his team. After Setsuna walked over to her team, Gai said, "You have one minute to Strategize."

Setsuna looked at her team determined, "Who is the best at soccer?" The boy who had picked her raised his hand, along with a boy with a bowl cut and looked like Gai-sensei and a girl with two buns in her raised their hand.

"Well, At least, I'm not the only one who is good at soccer. What your name?" The long haired boy was the first to respond, "Neji" The bowled cut dude answered next, "I am Rock Lee." The bun haired girl replied last, "I'm Tenten." Setsuna smirked as she planned this game.

On the other side, Jade was getting frustrated with these girls. It wasn't that they weren't friendly; she just didn't like their hair issues have to be said when I need to be planning a game. But then again this was what Jade got for getting caught. Jade looked over at the other team to see Setsuna and that long haired guy talking to each other, both wearing a frown of sorts. IT would be a second after Jade turned her back to hear Setsuna burst out laughing. Jade looked back to see the huddle gone and Setsuna smiling at a boy with a weird ponytail and a fishnet shirt on. He kept an expressionless look on his face, but you could tell by his body language that he really wanted to laugh.

Jade turned back to her team and sighed. Soccer was not her favorite sport for a reason. It involved the use of legs, and since Setsuna was on the other team, her team was doomed. Setsuna had excellent leg build, giving her an advantage. Plus, she had played soccer in middle school.

"Ok, My class. Please come to the field." Gai said, a grin coming to his face. The flash of sudden light blinded many of the students, making them run into each other. It took a minute to get calm back, but when it did… the game began.

Out of Jade's team, Jade was the strongest, knowing and being able to counter most of Setsuna's moves. So that was good thing, but the problem was Jade knew nothing about the other teammates. Letting Setsuna realize that she had a winning gap. Jade gained a pained expression when Setsuna made another goal.

'We are gonna lose.' Jade thought as she ran with the ball.

An hour later, Setsuna and Jade were walking off of the field, panting. "That was fun." Setsuna laughed as Jades eyes got comically big. Just before Jade could say anything the girl with two buns in her hair and the boy that looked exactly like Gai, came up.

"Hey, Setsuna, what class do you have next?" The girl asked, smiling. Setsuna grinned and pulled a piece of paper out of pocket.

"Um… I have Kurenai. What about you, Tenten?" Setsuna asked, looking at the irritated Jade next to her.

"Sorry. I have Kakashi next. And I know Lee has Orochimaru next, so I'll see you in the girl's dorm?" Setsuna nodded. Tenten ran off to Neji, who stood at the door waiting on her.

"So, what's up?" Setsuna asked the frowning Jade. Jade just shrugged as they walked down the hall.

"I don't feel comfortable at all, Setsuna. My instincts are going off like a buzzer", Jade mumbled, staring at the door they would soon have to enter. Setsuna grinned.

"Well, let's give your buzzer a rest shall we. Let's prank them." Jade grinned back.

The bell rang, and all kids who were running late ran toward their respective classroom. This included Setsuna and Jade, but for absolutely different reasons. Setsuna and Jade took the paint they had put in their bags when the place had picked it up a couple days ago, and decorated the outside of it. Now all they had to do was not get caught.

They entered the classroom as the second bell rang. In their classroom, the teacher had a stern look on her face.

"You two are to report to the office, immediately." The two girls groaned and walked out the classroom. They were in huge trouble.

6


	2. meetings

**A/N: **Yo, wazz up? Hopefully you liked Chapter 1 and decided to go to Chapter 2. NEWays. Here it goes

Disclaimer: I do want to own Naruto. I would have sooo much fun with the book. I do not own them though. I guess my fantasy will never come true.

**Chapter Two**

When Setsuna and Jade made it to the office, they were bum rushed by teachers who got on them about the painting they supposedly ruined. Setsuna and Jade blocked them out. Yeah until they said this:

"You two will have 7 laps added to your record", the guy they saw earlier with the clipboard. Jade looked at him, and snarled out, "What the hell are you talking about?" The man laughed a maniacal glint in his eyes.

"Laps are how many times you run around the building on your weekends. You have seven this weekend", He responded snottily. He put his chest out and acted all proud pf the fact that he had this power.

"OK, if that is true, then why did we miss science and are getting ready to Miss Japanese?" Setsuna asked, staring at the group in front of her. They all looked at her. Then they looked at Jade. At this Setsuna and Jade burst out laughing.

"You all call yourselves teachers. Well we only have two minutes until Science is over, so you wanna stay and laugh at them until it's time to leave?" Jade asked Setsuna, who was grinning widely at the group of teachers.

"No I say we throw coal at their heads and see if they move", Setsuna laughed, causing an uproar.

In the two minutes, they had left they were lectured about doing pranks and all that. Just as the bell rang, Setsuna and Jade ran out of the room. In a run, they were able to make it to Japanese class in less than two minutes. They stood in front of the open door, seeing a tall man with long black hair pulled in to a ponytail. He wore fishnet and a pair of baggy pants. He had a frown on his face, and in deep concentration.

Jade was the first to enter the room, looking at the man she had known a long time ago. She could hear his voice in her mind, just as he said something.

"What do you want, Naruto?" He said not looking up from the paper he was looking at. Jade smirked.

"My name isn't Naruto", Jade said, smiling as the man in front of her froze. He looked up at her. You could see his pitch black eye and his red eye, giving him a unique look. His eyes widened.

"Jade?" He whispered, looking over the girl.

"Yeah, that's me." She whispered, but he could still hear it. Neither of them had noticed that Setsuna had now entered the room.

"But what are you doing here?" Itachi said, still trying to get over his shock. Setsuna decided that now was the time to make herself noticed.

"We tried to rob a bank", Setsuna laughed, Causing the already shocked man to become even more shocked. " Hey, Aniki, How are ya doin'?" Itachi stared, flipping between the two them every few minutes. Finally after what seemed like an hour, he said something.

"Time for the class to be arriving. I'll talk to you after your classes. Right now, get your asses in a seat and Behave." He emphasized the last part to catch their attention. They just smiled and sat in the seats he pointed to. Both grinning like total idiots.

After class, the two girls ran up to Itachi, Asking a million questions at once. Itachi just smirked and listened as they ran out of breath.

After a minute or so, they ran out of breath and looked up at him expectantly. He just smirked and kicked them out of his classroom. Jade stood outside the door looking confused.

"He just kicked us out", Jade said, making Setsuna burst out laughing.

"More like shoved you out the room and laughed at us. He's probably in there laughing at us right now", Setsuna responded, glaring at the now shut door. Jade glanced at her watch and gasped.

"We have exactly two minutes to get to pedophiles class or else", Jade said, turning and looking across the hall. She groaned when she realized that the door she was looking at was their Chemistry class. Setsuna turned and sighed, before walking forward and starting to enter the class. She was almost in the classroom, when she ran into a boy with Blonde hair. It was the same boy who was getting yelled at earlier.

"Hey, watch where you're going?!" The boy yelled grabbing all the papers he dropped. He never noticed who it was he ran in to. All he knew was that it was someone.

"You ran in to me kid. Get it right", Setsuna snarled back, her all of a sudden depressing mood turning in to an anger of hell. The fiery pits of hell could be seen in her eyes. The blonde haired boy looked up at her and gasped.

"You're one of those girls!" He gasped out. Setsuna looked confused for a minute, during this time Jade had came up behind her.

"What girls?" Jade asked a she heard the one sentence and saw the look on Setsuna's face.

"You're the two girls who pretty much demolished the Hokage paintings", He said standing up and looking them in the face. Jade grinned and responded,

"Yup, that was us. Gotta problem with it?" The boy looked at her like she was crazy.

"Like I would have a problem with that." He grinned, "I wish it was me to the one to do that." He walked in the classroom, his back towards the actual class. Jade and Setsuna followed him in the room, both grinning like idiots.

"What's your name, kid?" Setsuna asked, liking this little version of her and Jade. The blonde boy looked at her, before responding, "My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" The boy named Naruto, sat in a free seat with two seats that were free. The other occupied by a boy with black hair. He had all black on and looked like an Emo. His hair was gel-ed up in to a cockatoo like Hair style.

"My name is Setsuna", Setsuna said, looking at the boy. "I'm Jade. Who's the boy?" Jade asked, curiously. Naruto looked at the boy next to him before he laughed. "Who him?" Naruto asked, pointing to the boy who now glared at him.

"Yeah, Emo-boy." Setsuna confirmed. The boy they were talking about looked at them, and started to glare, surprising Setsuna and Jade when he spoke,

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He then looked back at the table, as if it had done something to him. Jade sighed, not really liking science.

"You know you look Emo, right?" Setsuna asked, looking at the boy in amusement. The boy named Sasuke looked up at her, glaring. "Ok, I'll take that as a yes." At this, the door opened.

An ugly looking female entered the room. She had orange hair, or at least that's what Setsuna thought it was, with big glasses being held on to by a chain like necklace.

"Hello, Students, I will be your substitute teacher, Ms. Goodale." All kids looked at her before giving out a cheer and going back to their conversations. Jade and Setsuna watched the students talk amongst themselves. That was before they heard singing.

"I wanted you to know

That I love the way you laugh

I want to hold you high

And still your pain away

I keep you photo graph

And I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high

And steal your pain

Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And it don't feel right when your gone away" Setsuna turned to see Naruto looking at this pink haired girl expectantly, as if waiting for her to do the next part. She grinned and went to continue.

"The worst is over now" And the girl stopped as most of the class, who had been listening cried out their protest. Jade grinned at the opportunity to show off Setsuna.

"Hey, Naruto. Gonna finish that song anytime soon?" Jade laughed out, planning in her head. Naruto glared at her before responding,

"Oh, yeah, you know a good female singer? Please tell me if you do because I'd love to hear this." Jade grinned before looking at Setsuna, who looked at her suspiciously. "Well, ain't it lucky I do know a girl like that?" Setsuna glared at her, mumbling, "Don't you dare." Jade grinned before saying, "Setsuna is a great singer. I mean awesome." Setsuna glared at Jade, when almost the whole class begged her to sing. Setsuna refused for at least a minute before they made her agree. She sighed, she loved singing, but this was ridiculous.

Setsuna sat up on the table, putting her foot in a chair before picking up where they had left off.

"The worst is over now

And we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high

And steal my pain away

There is so much left to learn

And no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal my pain", Setsuna ended, her eyes closed as she felt the music flow through her veins.

The class stared in amazement, before clapping could hear. The class and Setsuna looked at Naruto, who was wide eyed and clapping. Soon enough, the class was clapping. Setsuna looked at a smirking Jade. Setsuna glared as the girl tried to look innocent.

"I should kill you for that", Setsuna said, grinning evilly at Jade. Jade just shrugged, though in her mind she knew better than to blow that grin off. Setsuna went to strangle her, but was stopped by the many Kids who wanted her to sing again. Naruto walked over to Jade, trying to hold back the laughter as Setsuna told the, to go listen to what's-her-face sing.

"You didn't have to do that, you know?" Jade said, looking him in the face. Naruto looked at her and gave her a big goofy grin. It reminded Jade of Setsuna a long time ago.

"What? The clapping? I really thought she was good." Naruto said, looking at the struggling girl.

Jade finally felt sorry for the girl and went to save her. Jade pulled Setsuna out of the crowd, grabbing their stuff while she was at it. Just after Jade got Setsuna out, the bell rang signaling lunch.

Jade ran out of the room, Setsuna right behind her. They followed the students to the cafeteria. When they made it in, it was crowded. The groups of people were noticeable. Spotting Naruto, Setsuna ran over to the table he was at.

"Naruto, Can we sit with you guys?" Setsuna asked Naruto, who looked up grinning at her.

"Yeah, where's Jade?" He asked, looking around.

"I'm here." Jade said from behind him, walking over and sitting right next to him. Setsuna went to sit in the other seat, accidentally sitting on a boy with spiky hair and sunglasses. He had a jacket that came to his nose. You could see nothing from there on.

"Sorry", Setsuna said, getting a nod respond. Setsuna grabbed a chair from on e of the other tables and sat on the edge. She looked at the kids at the table.

One was a girl with black hair and lilac eyes, sort of like Neji. She wore a jacket and was very quiet. She stuttered when answered people.

The boy sitting next to her was very loud. He wore a huge jacket and had red marks coming down his cheeks. He acted a lot like Naruto.

The last boy was silent. He had marks around his eyes and glared at everyone and everything. He wore a simple shirt and jeans.

"So, Setsuna, Jade, What did you do to get stuck here?" Naruto asked, looking at the two girls. Everyone at the table seemed to quiet down. Setsuna went first.

"We robbed a bank. Got caught. You know the deal", Setsuna responded coolly, leaning back in her chair. Everyone grinned, looking at each other.

"Is that all?" Naruto said, looking at the two suspiciously. Setsuna grinned at him and shrugged.

"Why do you ask that?" She asked, confused on the inside, cool on the outside. Naruto snorted.

"All of us here have done something that could have gotten us life in jail, but they felt bad for us", Naruto responded, pointing to the loud boy, who had gone quiet, "Kiba, over there, He murdered a guy. Kabuto, I think his name was." Kiba nodded at her, and Setsuna nodded back. Naruto pointed to the girl, " Hinata shot her little sister five times." Hinata went serious all of a sudden. She bowed and kept poking her fingers together.

Setsuna wasn't surprised. 'The quiet ones are almost the worst to mess with' Setsuna thought bowing back. Naruto pointed to the quiet one. "Gaara, or Mr. Glare a lot, killed all of hi family except his sister and brother. Then turned around and killed seven women from his home. "Gaara just looked at her. Setsuna smirked. Naruto, again, pointed to someone. It was the boy with spiky hair.

"Shino was kidnapped and tortured. Later he found his kidnapper and killed him", Naruto said. Setsuna stared at the weird boy in front of her.

Naruto then pointed to himself. "I killed three people total. Sasuke's ex-father. A man named Mizuki. And a man named Zabuza." Setsuna, by this time, had a grin on her face.

"Hey, Jade want to tell them all of what we did?" Setsuna asked, looking at the girl.

Jade nodded and began, "Let me tell you all of what I was convicted for. I was convicted for drug possession, pulling a knife on a student, stealing a car, and breaking out of juvie, prior to the robbery. I was, luckily enough, not convicted for the rest of the reasons I went to trial. I was put on trail for withholding information. Hiding a criminal. Joining a gang. And killing a member of another gang. Arson. Assault. Assaulting an officer. And I think that is it." Jade said her finger on her chin. Setsuna grinned and nodded.

"Now, My turn. Alright, let's see. I have been convicted of Breaking and entering, Prostitution, and violating someone else's property. Now what I went to court for and never got convicted…Ummm… Murder, Covering for a murderer, Rape, Sexual assault on a officer, assault on a officer, and Identity theft… I think that's all, I was in jail the rest of the time." Setsuna said a confused look on her face. Naruto had a look of shock on his face.

"You... Two… Are goddesses", Naruto said getting on his knees and hailing them. The rest of the group, who had been shocked, Sweat dropped when they saw what Naruto was doing, this included Setsuna and Jade.

"Uh, Naruto you are embarrassing us. Please stand up", Setsuna asked. Naruto, by now, was sobbing and saying, "I am not worthy." Then, the bell rang.

Almost everyone in the lunch room grumbled, and exited leaving to there last class of the day.

Jade looked at her schedule, and sighed. They were stuck with that one man they met earlier. Jade walked down the stairs, Setsuna by her side. The minute they walked in the door, the bell rang. Signaling their good luck. Jade looked around the room and her eyes widened.

It was beautiful. There was paint everywhere, and everything was out of place. Jade thought she was in her room again.

"Miss Ookami, Miss Hikari. A word outside", Kakashi said, standing at the doorway. Jade and Setsuna nodded, walking towards the door.

Kakashi stood at the door, waiting for the two girls.

"Now, I have no idea why they put you in my class, you should have had Anko for health. So you guys must have had a special class. What was it?" He asked sounding menacing, even though you could hear the curiosity.

Setsuna looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"I was in choir. Or at least, some special type of choir." She said, before looking at Jade. Jade shrugged.

"I was in art class", Jade replied evenly. Kakashi nodded, "Well let's introduce you to the class."

Jade and Setsuna were shoved in to the classroom. They walked in, somewhat, and faced the class.

There were a total of 5 people in the class. Jade and Setsuna could make out Naruto, Shino- or as they put it, scary dude, Sasuke- or Emo-boy, and Neji, who Setsuna waved at when he looked up.

"Well, class. We have two new classmates-"

"Kakashi-sensei, please; Quit being formal. It's not like you", Naruto said, walking toward the two girls. The last boy sighed, and groaned, "Naruto, let Kakashi speak. Then I can at least get some sleep before I get hit in the head with a book." Naruto stuck his tongue.

Setsuna walked over to a microphone and was playing with the speaker. She looked over at Jade, and grinned.

While everyone else, except Shino and Neji, who were in la-la land, was arguing. Setsuna, with the help of Jade, Set up the speaker system.

No one had realized that the two girls had walked over there, until they hear singing,

"She walks to school with the lunch she packed.

Nobody knows what she's holding back.

Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday

She hides the bruises with linen and lace

Ohhh..." Setsuna never heard the guitar come in behind her.

"The teacher wonder but she doesn't ask.

It's hard to see the pain behind the mask

Bearing a burden of a secret storm

Some times she wishes she was never born." Setsuna paused, a long pause.

"Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to a place where she is loved", again, Setsuna paused,

"Concrete Angel." Setsuna stopped, and looked sheepishly at Jade.

"I forgot the rest", Setsuna said, Grinning, before looking shocked. Jade was on the ground laughing. Setsuna still didn't notice that Naruto had snuck behind her and played the guitar.

Unlike Jade, The rest of them stood in shock, well except Sasuke, who was smirking.

"Setsuna, you have an awesome voice", Naruto said from behind her, causing her to fly in the air.

"Naruto? How long have you been behind me?" Setsuna asked, hesitantly.

"Long enough", Naruto said, giggling. Yes, Giggling. Setsuna sweat dropped.

"Naruto, has demon monkey rats possessed your body?" Setsuna asked. Naruto grinned and shook his head.

"No, it was the fox toad cat demon that possessed me!" Naruto exclaimed, looking mischievous. By now the class had gotten over their shock, somewhat.

"Ms. Hikari, where did you learn to sing like that?" Kakashi asked, looking at the younger girl. Setsuna shrugged, "Same place I learned to speak." Nearly everyone in the room, except Jade, rolled their eyes.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, I think she could probably be the lead singer for the Band, she's pretty good", Sasuke said quietly and not looking at him. Kakashi stared at Sasuke stunned. Naruto grinned,

"I think she would make it. She has an awesome voice, and she is very outgoing." Kakashi looked at the blonde haired boy, before looking at the girl who was engaged in a conversation with Jade. When she got in the conversation, no one knows. Kakashi shook his head, and put his hand up when Naruto went to argue.

"I don't want her in the band just yet. I want to watch her first", Kakashi said looking wearily at his students. Naruto nodded, while the rest went to their own little. It wasn't long before the bell rang and school was over, and Setsuna and Jade ran out of the classroom toward Itachi's room to talk before dinner.

8


	3. The fight

**Chapter Three**

It wasn't long before they entered Itachi's classroom. Jade knocked on the door, waiting patiently. A second later, Itachi opened the door and grinned.

"Hello you two", He said, looking out the door and never letting them in. Jade looked at him suspiciously.

"Who is in there?" She asked, trying to push the door open. Itachi pressed hard and grinned.

"I have no clue what you're talking about", He said as innocently as possible. By this time, Setsuna was getting suspicious.

"Hey, Itachi I left my book in there, can you go grab it?" Setsuna asked, looking worried, while in her brain she was putting a quick plan together. Itachi nodded, leaving the door somewhat open. Open enough for Jade to push the door open and enter.

Inside, several teachers were looking at them. Itachi looked at them and glared.

"You two are in so much trouble", He said, looking over at the teachers who were snorting.

"Aww, You know you love us too much too kill us", Jade said, grinning. The teacher kept snorting. Itachi glared at Jade, causing Jade to hide behind Setsuna.

"ITACHI! That's not fair! I normally don't see you unless it's for some type of help. Let us live", Setsuna cried, and pouted. Itachi sighed and came behind them and shut the door.

By now, most of the teachers were laughing their butts off. One of the teachers glared at the two.

"Who are you?" He asked, still glaring. Setsuna grinned and bowed.

"I am Setsuna Hikari. The quiet one that is glaring at you is Jade Ookami." Jade glared right back.

"And who are the hell are you?" Jade asked, remembering this guy from earlier.

"I am Ebisu", He said snottily. Jade went to say something smart when Itachi came up behind her and covered her mouth.

"Well, Everyone, I think this meeting is over. I will speak to you all later", He said, letting go of Jade. The teacher walked out, some still laughing. Itachi turned towards the girl.

"What are you two doing in this school?" He asked, glaring. Jade was the first to respond.

"We robbed a bank," Jade said, slyly. Itachi glared.

"So, I've heard. I mean, I thought you two promised me you wouldn't do any more stupid crap", Itachi said, growling at them.

"We had to", Setsuna said quietly. Itachi could hear the disappointment in her voice. Itachi cringed.

"Again?" Itachi said, looking at Setsuna only. Setsuna nodded before adding,

"I had to run away, again. I had to do THAT", Setsuna said, looking at the ground. Jade looked at Itachi.

"It was my idea. I had to get her out of that. I took most of the blame in court. Even though Setsuna did the robbery", Jade said. By this time, Itachi had gone from angry to sad. Setsuna was still looking at the ground when she said,

"I'm sorry Itachi. I couldn't find you. It was the best plan." Her voice was cracked and she was crying. Itachi walked over to her and hugged her.

"It's okay", He said, holding the crying girl as she cried heavily. No one heard the door open.

Kakashi stared in amazement at the scene. The normally unemotional Itachi Uchiha was holding the girl named Setsuna, and the girl he thought was always happy was now crying.

"Um… Itachi, I'm sorry to bother you. But Jaraiya-san asked for you", He said, startling the three. Itachi nodded and let go of Setsuna. Walking towards the door, Itachi said, "Setsuna, I want to see you after school tomorrow." Setsuna nodded, her face still streaked with tears. Kakashi stood in shock as Itachi passed by him, a smirk on his face.

"Well, Setsuna, I think, we might want to go find our room", Jade said, rubbing the back of her head. Setsuna grinned.

"I think, Kakashi-sensei Knows", Setsuna giggled, even though her face was still tear-streaked.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, can you help us out?" Jade asked looking at the stunned man in front of them. Kakashi shook himself out of his stupor and nodded.

"Yeah, I was looking for you guys. Luckily enough. I never thought I would find you with a fellow teacher. That was scary", Kakashi said, finally answering the two.

"Well, get used to it. Itachi-sensei is an old buddy of ours", Jade somewhat snarled at Kakashi. Kakashi stepped back, smiling.

"I didn't mean offend you. I was just …nervous. You guys never seem like the type that hang around teachers", Kakashi said, observing the looks on the girls faces. Setsuna shrugged, not really paying attention.

"Anyways, you two will be rooming with two other people. We were going to put you two together, but we have no clue of how you two would behave", Kakashi said, walking to a door and knocking. The same boy, who had sat at their table earlier, Shino, stood in the doorway.

"Jade, you will be bunking with Shino. Shino will show you around the room and get you used to it", Kakashi said, starting to turn around and leave. Setsuna followed Kakashi, Looking back at Jade, who was grinning somewhat. They walked until they got to another room. Kakashi knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

"Setsuna, you will be bunking with-"Kakashi never got to finish that sentence, because at that moment the door opened to reveal… Sasuke Uchiha.

"Why him?" Setsuna asked looking at Kakashi. Kakashi just grinned and walked away. Setsuna sighed at looked at the somewhat taller boy. He just stared at her, blocking the doorway. Setsuna growled,

"Are you gonna let me in or what?" Sasuke moved, still staring at her. Setsuna entered the very clean room. There were two beds, one of which had her stuff on it. Towards the back, there was a bathroom.

"This is nice", Setsuna said, looking around. Sasuke nodded, before falling on to his bed and putting on some head phones. Setsuna sighed, beginning to unpack.

On the other side of the building, Jade stood looking around the room. She was somewhat shocked at how homey it felt.

"I hope you like it. I didn't find out that you were coming until about an hour ago", Shino said, sitting on his bed, as Jade looked around the room.

"I like it. It's very", Jade thought for a minute, "Comfortable." Shino snorted before pointing towards the back, "The bathroom is back there. Dinner should be soon."

Jade nodded before scrunching up her face.

"Where is dinner gonna be?" Jade asked. Looking at Shino. Shino shrugged.

"Where lunch was. But sometimes they will send lunch up to the rooms." Jade nodded, and sat on the bed opposite.

"So, what time is dinner?" Jade asked, picking up her bag and tossing it on the floor.

"Around 6. Sometimes 5:30", Shino said, picking up a book. Jade looked at the cover.

"Harry Potter?" Jade gave a confused look at Shino. Shino nodded, leaving Jade in silence. Jade pulled out an MP3 player out of her bag and listened to her music.

While this is happening, Setsuna stood in the middle of the room, looking at where she had put everything. Sasuke stared at her.

"Ok, now I have nothing to do", Setsuna said, looking around the room. Sasuke just kept staring.

"Why don't you do your homework?" Sasuke asked, as Setsuna twirled in circles. Setsuna stopped and looked at him.

"I only have science, and I don't get science", Setsuna said, pitifully. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What don't you get?" Sasuke asked, sounding as if she should understand it. Setsuna shrugged.

"Everything. Science is very difficult, and confusing", Setsuna said, looking at the sheet of paper that was her science homework. Sasuke just kind of snorted, and stared.

"It's not that difficult, Hikari. All you have to do is…" Sasuke said looking at the paper he had pulled out of nowhere. Sasuke frowned up, before smirking.

"All you have to do is look at the periodic table", Sasuke said, pointing to the table up top. Setsuna frowned and Stared at the paper.

"Still don't understand it", Setsuna said, looking at her paper. Sasuke just sighed and looked at the clock.

"Another hour or so, before dinner. This sucks", Sasuke said, falling flat on his back. Setsuna stared.

"Are you Emo?" Setsuna asked looking at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I am not Emo, Hikari", Sasuke said, through grounded teeth. Setsuna smiled a great big smile.

"Then why do you dress like that? You look Emo." Setsuna began looking through her stuff as she said this.

"I like what I wear", He said, flipping on to his stomach, stuffing his face in to the pillow. Setsuna snorted and sat on her bed. She had pulled out her laptop and was typing her password.

"Yeah, right. You still look Emo", Setsuna snorted. After about three minutes of silence, Setsuna began typing furiously. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the loud typing.

"What are you typing?" Sasuke asked, standing up and walking towards the dresser next to her bed.

"None of your business", Setsuna responded, not stopping. Sasuke opened the top drawer and pulled out some clothes.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna take a shower. I probably will meet you at dinner", Sasuke said, walking toward the bathroom. Setsuna nodded looking at the clock on the computer. _4:30,_ it read. Setsuna snorted and put her laptop away.

'I'll go bug Jade for a while.' Setsuna thought walking out of the door of her new room.

Not to far away, Jade stood in her room. She was shocked when she heard the door knock. Shino answered for her.

"Is Jade here?" A voice said a very girly voice. Jade jumped up and ran over to the door. Shino moved out of the way and walked back to his bed. Jade stood at the door grinning.

"Setsuna, I thought you would still be unpacking", Jade said, grinning. Setsuna smiled.

"I'm done and so are you. Can I come in?" Setsuna asked pointing in to the room. Jade nodded and held the door open. Setsuna walked in and waved at Shino.

"So, who is your Roommate?" Setsuna asked Jade, with Shino looking at them. Jade snorted.

"Aburame Shino. Tortured by Deidara and killed him in 2003 and has been here three years. They will let him out when they believe his mental stability is assured", Jade finished up. Shino stiffened and his glasses fell off to reveal wide eyes and scars.

"How did you-"Shino was cut off by Setsuna.

"What we remember from the news and the things around your room. Like jade remembers reading about your case in Juvie. Going around your room she probably found some things related to the name Deidara and she remembers reading about it in two thousand and three. That was three years ago", Setsuna explained. Jade looked at Setsuna expectantly.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Killed the Sound Five and was put under his brother, Uchiha Itachi's care. Sasuke ran away about two years ago. He joined a gang- the Rai gang- and ended up here last year, because of shoot out started by Kisame Hoshigaki- from the Mist gang. He has been here a year and can leave when he turns 18 or when he graduates- whichever comes first." Jade nodded at the information.

"Well, at least Kisame got what he deserved, that ass. And he said he knew how to fight", Jade snorted. Setsuna stared at jade before she rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, what do think of Naruto? He doesn't seem to be the type to be in here", Setsuna said, a little nervous look on her face.

"He's always been like this. He can be very serious though", Shino stated, finally getting over the fact they knew a lot about his history just by a little information. Jade frowned and then looked at the clock.

"Uh… Do we get in trouble for being late to Dinner?" Jade asked a sweat drop on her head. Shino nodded slowly, before looking at his clock and cursing.

Setsuna, Jade and Shino ran all the way to the "dining room". They made it all the way there and tried to sneak in the room, only to have someone touch Jade and Setsuna's arm.

"Well, well, it looks like you three are late to dinner. Tsk, tsk. Bad, Bad Kids. You should know better," The voice said, causing Setsuna and Jade to yank their arms out of the man's reach.

"Bitch, you touch me again and I will kick your ass", Setsuna snarled at the man. Jade nodded.

"And go to Jail, again? Are you really willing to risk it?" The man snorted.

"Are you really willing to risk Child molestation charges filed against you? Cause as much as you hate to hear it… You'd get a longer charge than me", Jade laughed, recognizing the man in front of her.

"You guys have 4 more laps added on to your record", He stated, nearly snarling. Jade nodded and they entered the dining room.

Upon Entrance, everyone stared at them. It was like Aliens had just come in and said, "Let's rape these ones". Mouths agape and everything, Until Jade Screamed, "If you all don't turn all your eyes somewhere else I will cut them out and feed them to the dogs. I swear." Everyone, except a couple of people looked away.

Jade walked over to Naruto and sat right in front of him. Next to Jade, on her left, Sasuke sat, poking at his food. On Jades right Shino sat and on Narrator's left Setsuna sat.

"Guess what?!"Naruto squealed, staring straight at jade. Jade tilted her head in questioning.

"My band gets to play after dinner. Ain't that cool?" Naruto smiled wildly. Setsuna grinned at Naruto.

"Who's all in your band?" Setsuna asked.

"I am", a voice said behind her, causing Setsuna to turn. Behind her was the girl who was trying to sing earlier. She had long pink hair and green eyes. She wore a pink dress with little designs everywhere.

"You are sitting in my seat", she said, a look of triumph on her face. Setsuna stared at the girl before smiling.

"What's your name?" She asks, standing up. She smiled back.

"Haruno Sakura", she said back. Setsuna looks at the chair thoroughly and then the table. Everyone at the table looked at her funny.

"Heh, I don't see your name on the seat or the table. I guess, I'll stay right here", Setsuna said, before sitting right in the seat she had gotten out of.

Sakura stood stunned as no one had ever ignored her before. Naruto fell out laughing while Sasuke smirked.

"I thought I said get out of my seat?!" Sakura nearly screamed. Setsuna stood up and glared at Sakura.

"Who are you talking to, bitch?!" Setsuna said coldly. Sakura glared back.

"I'm talking to you slut! Now get the fuck out of my way so I can sit down!" Sakura growled at Setsuna.

At that moment, someone grabbed Setsuna's arm and held her down. Setsuna looked behind her and saw Tenten.

"Why don't you two take this out another way? Since Sakura is one of the singers in my band and Setsuna is a good singer… Let's have a sing off", Naruto said hurriedly. Setsuna nodded, before sitting down and looking at Sasuke who had a full on maniacal grin.

"Let's make this more fun… Who ever gets the most votes stays, or in this case, joins the band", Sasuke said, quietly, but everyone heard him. Sakura grinned.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke-love." She said before leaving. Setsuna nodded and looked at her watch.

"That gives me ten minutes to get dressed, choose a song, and eat. Great." Setsuna said, before standing up and stretching.

"I'll see you guys in ten minutes", Setsuna said before walking out.

Ten minute later Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikimaru, and Shino. Neji went over to the drums and sat down. Shikimaru picked up a guitar and strummed it. Shino walks over to keyboard and cracked his knuckles. Sasuke walked over to microphone, while Naruto walked over to the other one, where another guitar was.

"Wazzz up?!" Sasuke screamed in to the microphone. A loud screaming from the female population occurred.

"Well, unlike our normal performances where we sing, you get buck wild and we have a party. We have a face off," Naruto yells in to his microphone. Sasuke smirks.

"Haruno Sakura and Hikari Setsuna will battle it out over a singing position in our band.

First up is Sakura", Sasuke said, backing away from the front of the stage and letting Sakura take the floor.

Sakura wore a tube top and a long skirt, both pink.

"Yeah, yeah

It's over and done

But the heartache lives on inside

And who is the one you're clinging to

Instead of me tonight

And where are you now

Now that I need you

Tears of my giver

Wherever you go

You never see me fall apart

With the words of a broken heart

It's just devotion taking me over

Caught up in sorrow

Lost in the song

But f you would come back

Come home to me darling

Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight

There's nobody left in this world to hold me tight

There's nobody left to kiss-"Sakura was cut off by the screams of anguish coming from the crowd. Sasuke walked back up, grinning.

"Alright then, Setsuna's turn", Sasuke said as Setsuna walked out on Stage. She wore a gown. A long flowing white gown.

"She was driving last Friday

On her way to Cincinnati

On a snow white Christmas Eve

Going home to see her mama and her daddy

With the baby in the back seat

50 miles to go and she was running low

On faith and gasoline

It been long hard year

She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention

She was going way too fast

And before her new it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass

She saw both their lives

Flash before her eyes

She didn't even have time to cry

She was sooo scared

She threw her hands up in the air

Jesus, take the wheel

Take it from my hand

Cause I can't do his on my own

I'm letting go

Give me one more chance

Save me from this road I'm on

Jesus, take the wheel", she held the last note as the crowd went wild. Sasuke stepped up took the microphone.

"Alright, so let's vote. Scream if Sakura should Stay." Crickets echoed it was so silent. Sakura's jaw dropped. Sasuke eyebrows shot up in laughter.

"Alright, Setsuna's turn", He couldn't say anything else because the crowd screamed and screamed and screamed. When they finally quieted down, Kakashi came on the stage.

"Well, Setsuna. I want to congratulate you for winning. You are now a part of the group. You earned it. "He said, before turning to the crowd.

"They will be back out in five minutes", Kakashi said, as Setsuna, literally, ran off the stage.

Five minutes later, they came out. Setsuna first, Sasuke, then Naruto, Shino, Shikimaru and Neji. The show began.

8


End file.
